


...Has Accepted Your Friend Request - SKAM Fic Week Day 4

by bashfulisak



Series: SKAM Fic Week [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/F, First Meetings, Nooreva, idk what else to tag lmao enjoy, noora x eva, this is so so short my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Extended writing of the scene in season 1, episode 1, where Eva meets Noora.





	...Has Accepted Your Friend Request - SKAM Fic Week Day 4

Eva hates these kinds of settings—people crowding the dance floor, grinding against one another to the pounding music and just the beat makes Eva's ears throb—and the worst part about it is there being no alcohol in Eva's system. Not yet, anyways. As she glances around the club, she finds it a lot darker than she thought it would be and way more crowded, which sets her nerves on a frenzy. Eventually, after a while, she bumps into the theatre kids who greeted her in the cafeteria.

"Eva, you came!" Argentina says, enveloping Eva in a tight hug. Before she can respond, she's pulling away and dancing exotically to the music, barely following the beat. She pulls on Eva's hands, forcing her to dance which doesn't settle well in Eva's stomach. As she glances around more, she finds a bar directly behind her and Ingrid standing at the very end. Eva quickly excuses herself, gesturing to the bar and as soon as she finds herself next to Ingrid, it only takes a glance for Ingrid's mood to shift along with the mood in the air.

"You can't ignore me forever," Eva says. "We're bound to talk." She watches as Ingrid turns to face her, her eyes glaring and piercing. 

"Ingrid, I miss you," Eva whined, ignoring the piercing look Ingrid was giving her as she leaned against the bar. "Say something, please." Eva tried again, pouting, as Ingrid shrugged her shoulders.

"I would have lost the eye liner," she says, crossing her arms in front of her. "You look like a slut."

Eva doesn't respond as Ingrid saunters off, leaving her speechless and quite frankly, more upset than she was earlier about seeing Ingrid and the rest of the girls here. Her eyes fall to the ground, the music still pulsing around her and the lights dark and just as she's about to leave, she hears someone talk behind her. She turns, finding a girl smiling slightly at her. She looks familiar in Eva's eyes—short, blonde hair. Bright lipstick.

"We have Spanish together," the girls, extending out a hand which Eva takes carefully and her face is riddled with a million questions as they pull their hands apart. "Noora."

"Eva," Eva responds, offering a small smile back to Noora as she averts her attention to the contents behind the bar. It stays silent for a few seconds before Noora speaks up again.

"Girls who call other girls sluts have a 90% chance of getting chlamydia," Noora explains, a sly smile playing on her lips.

Eva doesn't catch on very quick. "Seriously?"

"No," Noora lets out a quiet small, "but it would've been cool if it were true."

This time, Eva can't hold back a smile as she glances at Noora who's beaming right back, her elbow set on the bar. They stare at each other for a while—almost drinking each other in—as the lights flicker around them and the music changes beats. Eva bites her lower lip, twirling her thumbs as she glances at Noora again who's looking out into the crowd. "Could I maybe buy you a drink?" She asks, and she has to repeat herself a bit louder a second time for Noora to hear her.

Noora gives a shake of her head, her nose scrunching. "No thank you. I'm not one for alcohol."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Eva excuses herself, a frown replacing her smile.

"No, no! It's okay. I'm really just here with a few friends, I'm not one to party," Noora explains, her smile not at all faltering as she looks at Eva which settles something in her stomach. "You could always take me out for coffee later or something?"

Eva almost chokes on air. "Do you want me to take you out for coffee? Or... something?"

Eva catches a faint hint of blush spreading on Noora's cheeks. "Well, I mean you don't have to. I just thought it would be nice since, you know, you asked if you could buy me alcohol and I said no so I thought coffee—or tea, if you're into tea?—was the better option?"

"I mean—I'd be more than happy to take you out for coffee—or tea, what ever you'd prefer, really."

By this time, they're both a blushing and grinning mess while they stare at each other under the dark lights of the room. "That sounds very lovely, Eva. Thank you for offering."

"So... do you want to go out for a coffee?"

"Like, on a date?"

Eva stutters and trips over her words. "Well, it doesn't necessarily have to be a date. I mean, we barely know each other—" Eva is cut off by the trilling sound of Noora's laughter.

"Eva, it's okay. It doesn't have to be a date. We can just get to know each other more over coffee or tea."

"Or tea, right."

Noora grins. "You can add me on Facebook, if you'd like. Just message me whenever you're up for coffee or tea."

"Okay, I'll do that."

"If you can't find me, my last name is Sætre," Noora adds, and with a wink she turns away from Eva, walking to another side of the club.

—

A day after, Eva finds herself in the cabin—which was meant to be a special trip for her and Jonas—but got thrown out the window when Elias showed up, plus with Isak being here. The sun is setting as the colors of the sunset are streaming through the window as she lies on the bed, tears slightly burning her eyes as she rolls onto her side to grab her phone upon hearing a notification sound.

_'Noora Sætre has accepted your friend request.'_


End file.
